Un encuentro casual
by Rukia Loxar Juvia Kuchiki
Summary: un dia como cualquier otro una joven kunoichi se adentra en el bosque cuando derrepente se encuentra con algo que no era parte de plan...


**Bueno chiquillos este es mi primer trabajo y no estaba muy segura de ponerlo asi que solo hice el primer capii pra ver como me iba espero que les guste solo no sean muy duros con las criticas...**  
**se aceptan sugerencias ;)**

***Naruto no me pertenece es propiiedad del asombroso Masashi Kishimoto sama.!**

**espero disfruten leyendo esta peque historia fruto de mi mnte loquilla**

**Un encuentro casual**

**Capitulo 1:**

Era una mañana como todas en la cual una kunoichi salía de su aldea para hacer una pequeña ronda alrededor del bosque…..para así poder percatarse de que no haya nada extraño q ponga en peligro a su amada aldea.

Cuando de repente un minúsculo sonido la hizo notar de q no estaba sola, y aunq ella era extremadamente fuerte e inteligente había q admitir q le asustaba el estar lejos de su hogar y q cerca de ella hubiera un enemigo poderoso.

La presencia del extraño se hacía cada vez más notable, mientras q la preocupación de la shinobi también crecía….cuando de repente un kunai salió de la nada hacia una de las bien torneadas piernas de la pelirosa pro en un acto reflejo de la ninja ella trato de esquivarlo….pro ese ataque era demasiado rápido y la lastimo dejándole un pequeño rasguño en el muslo al cual ella dio un grito, pro enseguida ella noto una mirada fría q le atravesaba el cuerpo…

-Sakura….!...¿?¿?¿?

-…que? -esa voz….es de…-

-Sakura...-no puede ser ella...ella cambio…-dijo en un mero susurro un ninja muy atractivo-Sakura!

-Sasuke…¿?!-la reacción de la ojijade fue tan atroz que cayó en una especie de trance en que el extraño muchacho aprovecho para acercársele y poder verla más de cerca.

Para que mentir si lo primero que paso por la cabeza del Uchiha fue partirle la boca de un beso a su ex-compañera….pero antes de que eso fuese posible escucho un sonido que detuvo su próxima acción de morder los rosados labios de la chica

-Sasuke..? –dijo un peliblanco

-Hmp..! Que es lo que quieres Suigetsu..?

-nada es solo que te hemos estado buscando desde hace días y simplemente te as desss_-su respuesta fue interrumpida por un movimiento de Sakura que al parecer había recobrado el sentido y al verse ya no solo con un ninja sino con 2 Taka-Akatsuki

Segundos después Sakura trato de defenderse alejándose a unos cuantos metros de los chicos y llenando sus puños de chakra golpeo el suelo y al instante se abrió una grieta gigantesca lo que obligo a los 2 renegados alejarse de ese lugar y colocarse en un árbol, Sasuke quedo asombrado por el poder ganado de la kunoichi en estos años pero debido a su gran orgullo no quiso hacerlo evidente pero muy diferente fue la reacción de Suigetsu que al ver eso izo todo un escándalo

-WOOow..! Que fuerza..!...mmm….y no puedo dejar de lado su belleza jeje y su cuerpo….(esto último lo dijo en susurro para que no lo oyera la kunoichi)  
un momento Sasuke acaso la conoces eh…!¡? Es de tu aldea no es así…?

-Hmp...! Si la conozco es mi…era mi compañera cuando era un ninja de Konoha..

-mmm…jah! Ps si yo hubiera tenido una compañera así de seguro que no abandonaba la aldea-dicho eso el ninja de dientes afilados guiño un ojo a la ojijade provocando un leve rubor en el rostro de la pálida muchacha y también el enojo del orgulloso Uchiha

-ya dejen de estar hablando ah qué demonios han venido...? Que es lo quieres de nosotros Sasuke-kun-dijo la pelirosa con un tono de voz muy frio y serio

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun…te juro que si te atreves a acercarte a Konoha te matare con mis propias manos.!

-jah.! Tu a mii..? por favor no me hagas reir pero para que no te alteres no eh venido a dañar a tu preciosa aldea en realidad vine por alguien en especial…(lo dijo dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en su perfecto rostro)

-Na..na..naruto..! no no ! no puedes hacerle daño él, el ya no es como antes el es muy fuerte si te atreves a lastimarlo no te lo perdonare el ya no carga con esa promesa yo no lo dejare el no está solo el cuenta conmigo

-Tsk..! vaya eh olvidado lo bien que te llevas con ese dobe tranquila que no es por el por quien vengo

-no..? entonces por quien?

-Suigetsu vete y dile a los demás que me encontraste pero que no volvere por un tiempo

-Hmp..de acuerdo pero solo se lo dire a Juugo porque de la bruja no me encargo *que lata Sasuke se queda con la bonita y yo tengo que ir a que me pisotee la anoréxica 4ojos*

(MINUTOS DESPUES)

Sasuke y Sakura quedaron totalmente solos y en segundos ella solo pudo ver como el azabache se le acerco y en ese instante le planto un beso sus labios quedaron impregnados en un beso que parecía eterno pero que para lastima de ambos shinobis solo duro apenas unos segundos

-que te pasa..?

-de que..?-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa malévola dibujada en su rostro- acaso no te gusto.?

-queee..!? etto.. yo no me refería a eso sino mas bien a … Hmp.!

-Sakura has madurado pero solo físicamente parece que por dentro sigues siendo una niña la misma niña que deje esa noche en el parque…(aquella noche..-suspiro-)

-que trat…-fue interrumpida al ver que Sasuke estaba solo a unos centímetros de su rostro

-pero sabes qué?... eso es lo que más me exito-dicho eso la tomo con brusquedad por la cintura y pego su pecho contra el suyo-

Ella trataba de alejarse pero le era imposible el no solo la estaba besando sino que la mordía y dejaba huellas de succiones por todo el cuello de la pelirosa, cuando él estaba a punto de abrirle la blusa ella lo empujo

-NO te atrevas Sasuke ¡!

-tú me dices eso pero…que es lo que quiere tu cuerpo

Al terminar esa frase el Uchiha se abalanzo sobre Sakura y empezó a besarla y acariciarla como nunca

-Sas…! Ya basta…ya para–decia la pelirosa con un tono de exitacion que le gustaba a Sasuke-

-no voy a pararare cuando en verdad ese sea tu deseo-respondio—dicho eso el chico vio como Sakura estaba liberándose de las manos de su captor no tuvo más remedio que realizar unas invocaciones de algunas serpientes cosa que ya no hacía ya hace algún tiempo y solo para sostener a la ojijade

Después de eso no le importo nada más y de un tirón le arranco la blusa y empozo a acariciar por dentro de la redecilla que cubría los pechos y parte del abdomen de la kunoichi, cuando ella sintió las manos del chico que le robaba el sueño desde que ella era una niña y ahora esas manos estaban tocando su cuerpo semidesnudo se sintió totalmente excitada tanto que de la nada uso su fuerza para liberarse de las ataduras de las serpientes y cuando lo logro le pasaron miles de ideas por su cabeza pero ninguno de esos pensamientos se trataba de cómo escapar más bien eran sobre la acción que estaba realizando Sasuke con ella cuando volvió en si clavo sus uñas en la espalda desnuda del Uchiha y lo beso apasionadamente él le respondió con un sexy mordisco en el rosado labio inferior de la chica por el cual corrió un poco de sangre

-¡AUCH!…Sasuke-kun no seas tan brusco

-Hmp.! –fue lo único que dijo con una sonrisa diabólica dibujada en su rostro

Pasando eso Sasuke coloco su mano en la falda de Sakura y empezó a bajar lentamente para que su compañera no reaccionara mal, cuando la mini de la kunoichi estaba ya en las rodillas el noto que Sakura estaba totalmente excitada y empapada en sudor y con el rostro…su perfecto rostro con una mueca de placer y de placer provocado por el, no aguanto más y se éxito como nunca pensó que podría pasar

Sakura tampoco logro soportar y se abalanzo sobre el chico quien como estaba desprevenido se dejo caer al suelo mientras que la pelirosa tiro con brusquedad de la cuerda que sostenía la tela que iba por encima del pantalón del pelinegro y al ver lo que ella estaba haciendo aparto las manos de la chica de su pierna y se quito todo lo que le cubría de la cintura para abajo Sakura quedo totalmente sonrojada mientras que el moreno le daba una mirada de SEXO explicito

Sakura no sabía qué hacer nunca se habia comportado de esa manera nunca habia tenido esa sensación de deseo hacia alguien se sentía tan extraña era un sentimiento raro pro al mismo tiempo le empezó a gustar en todo el bosque no se podia escuchar mas sonidos q los gemidos llenos de placer provocados por el azabache hacia la ojijade.

Pero el acto aun no era consumado más bien lo que Sasuke quería era que su ex compañera le gritara, le suplicara que la posea pero sabía que su deseo era algo casi imposible aunque la kunoichi ya estaba cediendo ante las caricias del menor de los Uchiha.


End file.
